Tank
'Controls' Punch: 52 DMG ---- Rock Throw: After a short delay, the Tank tosses a large rock. If a survivor is hit, they are instantly killed. On impact with a surface or survivor or after travelling a certain distance, the boulder breaks into small fragments that can trip. 'Description' Tanks. As the name implies, tanks are devastating, big and tough. A Tank '''is a gargantuan grayish zombie that can create chaos in its path and throw pure concrete towards its victims, which can and will lead to Insta-kill if it hits a survivor. Since to its big body, the tank's shirt cannot be seen so it's considered "ripped-off" from the body mass, but the pants can be seen. They are muscular to pack a punch that deals loads of damage to survivors, and they are unstoppable if they are in a massive group of 3 or more. They are also a damage sponge, but all '''Tanks are scared of three things: The Minigun, the FAMAS and the RPG. The Tank is always considered as the Devastator class of the game. 'Disadvantages and Advantages' ''Disadvantages *Music announces a '''Tank's' arrival, and the Tank '''periodically roars loudly. *Weak to Shotgun and Minigun, FAMAS and the RPG. * More likely to get hit from any type of weapon due to large size. * Can be outsped by survivors due to similar walkspeed. * Vulnerable to melees, as they can get tripped, too. * Cannot climb ladders or trusses. * Vulnerable to explosion damage, as they can get easily flung from weapons like the Grenade, Chinalake and the RPG. Advantages *Destroys doors, windows and barricades in one hit. *Extremely high health. *Boulder throws can reach up to very far distances. *Boulders will instantly kill survivors if it makes its first collision on them. *Small pieces of rock can trip your target and help other zombies take them down. *Iceproof. '''Tips * A Minigun or RPG-7 is recommended to kill the Tank. * The Tank is commonly blown off the map by a grenade on maps that are open on the edge. * Music announces a tank's arrival, so be alert when you here this sound. * Abuse it being slow and having very little ranged capabilities by getting on higher ground than the tank. * Make sure you don't underestimate the tanks rock throw, or else it might lead to your doom. 'Trivia' * This zombie has the highest health out of all the zombies. ** But 2 other zombies, the Elemental & the Stalker, can regenerate through fire sources & time respectively. * The Tank has resized hats. * The Tank has an Angry Face to show how much they hate survivors. * The Tank sometimes do not have properly colored arms (R2D 2014). * The term "Tank Buyer" is thrown around when a single person continuously purchases Tanks '''or spawns as them extremely often. * The '''Tank is considered the most rage-inducing zombie within the game. * There's a rare glitch that creates a blend between another zombie and the Tank (R2D 2014). * First Mob to be added to R2DRemake. * The Tank can deal more damage per punch, from 10 damage, 20 damage, and 25 damage when hitting the same survivor. * During the early stages of Alpha, when the '''Tank '''threw a rock, zombies could be teleported to that rock. * The '''Tank's '''throw length was nerfed compared to R2D until 25K Visit Update. ** Used to have 1000 HP before Alpha v0.0.2. * Carbon copy of the Tank from Left 4 Dead. Category:Zombies